


Unwind

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (but only mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Frottage, Fun and Giggles, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: Impeccably dressed, remarkably diligent, exceedingly articulate - Ignis Scientia, royal advisor, has been the epitome of discipline and composure ever since he started to serve the crown. In his early twenties most people have already forgotten that Ignis is also just a human who needs to relax from time to time.Prompto is more than happy to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not ashamed to admit that I took inspiration for parts of this fic from [Winter Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8596987/chapters/19715377) because that sex scene in chapter nine was fucking HOT, one of the best I’ve ever read and I want to see more like this, no matter the fandom, so I decided to write some myself. 
> 
> First smut in forever. Please be nice. 
> 
> Not beta read.

 

  
“Feeling good?”

“Mhm,” Ignis sighs. He feels himself slowly melting into the mattress under him while the stress of the last days dissolves from his body.

Prompto’s hands have been kneading his back up and down for what feels like hours by now. Ignis knows that it can’t have been that long, but he has lost all sense of time under the eager hands of his friend. This is too good.

He doesn’t flinch when Prompto grabs the skin on his hips to slide his hands in a line up his sides with a good amount of pressure - usually Ignis is quite ticklish around his waist, something that, lucky or not, only the man currently behind him knows, but in his current state his body seems to have forgotten about that. Prompto’s hands move along his shoulders to his neck and all along the spine back down, applying firm pressure. Ignis moans when he is slapped on both of his butt cheeks, the other man giggling.

“Okay,” he hears Prompto say with a low voice behind him. He sounds like he is smiling. “Would you like me to do some more to your back or are you good? I’m gonna move on if you like.” 

He sighs sleepily and nods, eyes closed. “I’m good.”

“’Kay.”

There is some movement on the bed, the pop of a plastic cap being opened and, shortly after, closed. Prompto’s hands press on one of his thighs and spread a generous amount of massage oil all the way down to his ankle in one swift motion. Fingertips play lightly with the bone of his ankle, circling and drawing small patterns on it, before a pair of thumbs dig into the sole of Ignis’ foot to continue the massage in earnest.

He moans at the pressure, the tingling of his nerves wandering up his body. Prompto has gotten better and better at pleasuring him over the time they have spent together in the last two years and the previously clumsy and unsure fingers know exactly where and how to touch nowadays to make Ignis squirm and forget all about his troubles, duties and responsibilities.

Right now he is just a man at the mercy of another, both of them completely naked, equals devoid of any demands, expectations and prejudices.

Just them and their pleasure.

Ignis probably wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything but Prompto even if he tried by now. The blonde is surrounding him, intruding all of Ignis’ senses - his hands on Ignis’ skin, his low voice in Ignis’ ear, his smell on Ignis’ sheets under him. If he opened his eyes and looked back, he would see Prompto smiling softly at him.

It is impossible to think about anything else.

Prompto’s firm hands are slowly kneading their way upwards his limb, thumbs digging hard into the muscles of his lower leg, teasing the sensitive skin of his knee with feather-light touches that leave Ignis shivering.

When he feels Prompto’s hands approach his behind, slowly massaging up his thigh in tantalizing circles, a tingle starts to radiate in his lower body, spreading all the way down to his toes and up his spine into his finger tips. Prompto is kneading the flesh right under his cheeks, his index and middle finger occasionally ghosting over the soft skin of Ignis’ sac.

He moans wantonly, spreading the leg Prompto is not holding further out in invitation, and the hands disappear from his heated skin. Ignis sighs. He is still so relaxed, feeling like liquid with the way Prompto moves on and with his body, but he also feels the awakened tension in his lower body, how his cock is still soft but already leaking under him.

He hears the pop of the plastic cap again and almost groans in anticipation of what is hopefully coming when he feels Prompto repeating his earlier movements on his other leg. He feels the spread of massage oil from his thigh down to his ankle and then the thumbs on the sole of his foot.

A miserable whimper escapes him, not completely in displeasure though. The contact is still wonderful and relaxing, but Ignis is beginning to feel a restless urgency eating its way through him.

As Prompto wanders up his body again with his hands kneading, so slowly, his hips start to grind against the bed, his pelvic muscles contracting in desperation for something to clench around. Judging from Prompto’s breathless laugh he knows and sees how eager Ignis is, but at this point he is far beyond caring. All he wants, all he needs is Prompto’s touch, his fingers, his body, his tongue between his legs.

When Prompto’s hands are finally at the top of his thigh again, working the muscle under his cheek and ultimately grazing his sac again, he cannot help but groan and push his hips against those talented hands. He is burning with desire, clasping the sheets and pulling one of his kees up to make room for Prompto between his legs.

With one last firm grip on his thigh that feel almost like a caress the hands disappear from his body again, only for one palm to _smack_ one of his cheeks. He yelps with a violent shudder.

Finally he hears the pop of the plastic cap again and then he feels Prompto’s thumbs working the liquid on and between his butt cheeks, hands kneading the muscles of his posterior up and down, thumbs occasionally swiping firmly all the way from his sac over his perineum and entrance to his tailbone.

Ignis whole body is on fire and he bends his back, pushing his hips up into Prompto’s teasing hands, giving him better access. His cock is rock hard by now, still leaking precome like crazy into a small puddle under him.

He sobs when finally, Prompto pries his cheeks apart and teases his hole, letting his oily fingers ghost over the fluttering muscle, up and down, rubbing and circling, massaging the muscle open little by little until one fingertip finally breaches him.

Ignis holds all his breath when the slim finger slides into him without effort to the second knuckle, and he exhales hard when he feels Prompto moving it in him. He tries to spread his legs a little wider, a fruitless effort, and instead reaches back to grab one of his cheeks to pull himself more open for Prompto.

“Look at that”, the blond breathes. “So eager. You’re so good, Iggy.”

Ignis whines as Prompto pushes his finger deeper into him and then does a circling motion. It burns just a little, the ridiculous amount of oil mitigating most of the pain, and when Prompto begins to draw his finger out slowly to thrust it back into him he falls still, melting against the mattress again.

It feels so good.

One after another Prompto works three finger into him, thrusting languidly and deep while Ignis just lies there, panting low, shivering, eyes half-lidded, unable to focus on anything in particular aside from the sensations in his lower body.

The squelching that comes with Prompto fucking his fingers in and out of him makes him moan and try to spread his legs wider again. It’s no use, but he wants more, wants him deeper inside, the feeling right now so good and yet just not enough. Fire is licking at him, he feels like the tension in his body is going to snap him in two if nothing more happens soon.

When Prompto’s fingers slide along his prostate _hard_ he shudders uncontrollably, gasping harsh. Prompto keeps massaging around the sweet spot, making Ignis’ vision go blind and his cock leak obscene amounts of clear fluid without ever so much as grazing his dick, repeating the motions inside him again and again until Ignis eventually cries out and, without much self-control, lets his hands fly to his cock, pumping hard, once, twice.

Prompto immediately pulls his fingers out of him and snatches both of his hands away from his crotch to press them to the mattress, keeping him constrained in his grip. He moves up to push himself against Ignis’ back and rubs his cock along his cleft while whispering in his ear.

“Naughty. I thought I said ‘no touching’.”

Ignis gasps, pushing his ass back against Prompto’s cock, shuddering.

Prompto’s plan for tonight had involved getting his mouth intimately reacquainted with Ignis’ rear, but seeing the other man so desperate makes him reconsider.

‘Maybe later’, he thinks. He loses his grip on one of Ignis’ wrists and gets his hand between Ignis and the bedsheets, already sticky with precome, closing around the hard length and strokes him once up and down as good and firm as he can considering their position.

Ignis jerks, choking.

“So needy,” Prompto teases. “Look how wet you are.”

He nibbles on Ignis’ ear and rubs his cock hard against his cleft, marveling at the moans he’s pulling from the other man. Excitement still surges through him whenever he sees the usually so well-composed man coming loose under his nimble fingers, and words he would normally feel embarrassed about saying seem to just fall out of his mouth, making Ignis fall apart even faster.

“Turn around,” he says, sliding back down between spread legs.

Swallowing dryly, Ignis’ complies. He has trouble moving, limbs heavy and mind clouded with lust. It feels like forever until he is finally lying on his back and able to focus on Prompto, who is sitting between his legs, idly stroking his own cock.

He groans at the sight, spreading his legs wider in invitation, his hands still remaining in their position next to his body. No touching. His breath goes shallow, hard exhales, as he watches Prompto examining him with a lovely smile, head cocked to the side, still stroking himself.

“Please,” Ignis mutters. His hips twitch in anticipation. He needs Prompto to touch him, to do _something_.

After what feels like an eternity Prompto finally nods, releases his own length and crawls up over Ignis, pressing their bodies flush together. Their cocks touch, rubbing against each other and Ignis’ whines in salvation. Finally. It’s still not enough, but it’s something, at last, a tiny vent to release at least a little bit of his pent up desire.

Prompto slides against him, his skin still oily from the massage, and ruts their cocks together with strong rolls of his hip. Ignis is breathing hard, open mouthed, when he feels Prompto’s lips coming down on his, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, and he yanks his hands up, pushes them into Prompto’s hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues move against each other frantic and messily and Ignis groans over the wet noises of their kissing.

He can feel one of Prompto’s hands sliding down his body, twisting his nipple on the way, teasing his sides, fondling their dicks for a second, spreading oil all over them, until it dips low and three slippery fingers are pushed inside him up to the knuckles in one fluid motion. He moans and spreads his legs wider, rolling his hips up to meet the thrusts of Prompto’s fingers, wanting more, more, eyes squeezed shut.

Prompto’s breathy laugh and whispered “Iggy, breathe.” pull him back into consciousness and he chokes out all of the air he’d forgotten inside of him at once in an obscene groan, clawing on Prompto’s neck and hair.

Gasping, he rolls his hips against to body on top of him, the fingers thrusting into him again and again with obscene, wet noises. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. His breath hitches when Prompto’s finger slide pointedly along his prostate, up and down, and he shudders violently, mouth falling open.

Prompto gives him another kiss that leaves him breathless and then suddenly pulls his fingers out and his legs up and over Ignis’ hips, straddling him.

Laughing at Ignis confused and upset look and reaches behind himself to guide Ignis’ hardness, shiny with oil, into his body, the head popping just through his tight ring of muscle. With a sigh he looks at Ignis, making sure they keep eye contact, and then he slides down with one sensual roll of his hips until he is pressed flush against Ignis, making him gasp.

He gives them both a second to catch their breaths, during which Ignis idly wonders when Prompto had prepared himself, and then he starts moving.

For a long time, he just grinds back and forth, circles his hips, constricts his muscles to massage Ignis’ cock inside him, until the other man writhes under him, head fallen far back, hair messy and mouth slack open.

“Prompto,” Ignis groans. “Etro, you’re-”

He grabs Prompto’s thighs, squeezes them and from the way his core muscles twitch Prompto knows he’s already getting close. He leans forward, supports his weight by putting his hands on Ignis’ pecs and bends his back, so his hips are in a good angle for Ignis’ cock to plunge straight into him. Then he starts moving, a rapid back and forth, groaning around the sounds of skin slapping on skin and Ignis’ loud moaning.

The heavy cock slides in and out of him with a subtle burn and deliciously slick sounds and Prompto pants heavy, open mouthed, his heart thudding in his chest like it wants to rip through his skin.

Each thrust sends a fly of sparks through his lower body, each impact with Ignis’ hips knocking the air out of his lungs, sharp exhales with every bounce. He wants to make Ignis come inside of him, wants to feel Ignis’ cock throb and spread everything he can give, deep, deeper, wants to feel the dull sting of his stretched muscle for as long as possible, wants Ignis to remember his shape without actively having to think about it.

He moans, his pace faltering just for a few seconds, lifting himself up just a little more, and then he plunges down again.

Ignis curses, grabbing Prompto even tighter, bending his knees a little so he can thrust into him harder - he’s so close. The other man looks like an epiphany over him, all gorgeous fair skin, freckles everywhere, intense blue eyes with pupils so enlarged by pleasure you can barely see any color at all, plush, wet lips with tongue darting out and this delicious looking cock, bouncing up and down with every roll of his hips, leaving wetness wherever it touches.

With a last look to Prompto’s enraptured expression focused on him he squeezes his eyes shut, inhaling the sounds of Prompto’s panting, how he chants Ignis’ name desperately, and then he throws his head back with a hoarse shout, pushing his cock deep into the heat and grabbing the thighs in his hands so hard that he’ll probably leave bruises.

The world seems frozen for a moment, everything quiet, every thought in his head coming to a stop, and then it all shatters around him as he wheezes for air and all tension leaves his body. He flops back onto the mattress, urgent gasps, Prompto still on him, surrounding him with heat, moving down with him like they are one person, like they share their thoughts and Prompto knows exactly what his body is going to do even before Ignis knows.

Trying to catch his breath he looks up at the blonde who’s still sitting on him, smiling down with a lovely expression while he works his pelvic muscles around Ignis’ cock, trying to massage even more cum out of him, making him twitch and gasp in hyperstimulation.

Prompto leans forward then, hands slipping on Ignis’ sweaty and oily chest towards his neck and into his hair, to give him a messy, languid kiss.

He moves his tongue against Prompto’s, shivering and moaning by the intensity of everything; the sensation of every little patch of body contact, the aftershocks of his orgasm, how Prompto moans back into his open mouth, the movement of his hips, the smell of sex in the room. It makes him dizzy and lightheaded.

Prompto pulls back and licks his lips, suddenly looking more devilish than anything, and whispers, “We’re not done.” With a last roll of his hips, pulling a weak whine from Ignis, he gets off his cock in one smooth motion to kneel next to him.

“Turn around,” he purrs.

Momentarily paralyzed, Ignis’ eyes are locked on Prompto’s body. He hasn’t come yet and his cock is rock hard, a bead of precum accumulating on the slit. There’s a wet patch on his abdomen where it had bobbed against when he had ridden Ignis so deliciously and then he has to swallow when he sees a trickle of cum run down Prompto’s inner thigh.

He wills his focus back up to Prompto’s face, who smiles at him with a predatory glint in his eyes, pleased about Ignis’ obvious adoration.

“Come on, now.” His voice is hoarse. Ignis shivers while he slowly turns around to lie on his stomach.

He is obviously shattered, so Prompto decides to give him a minute while he slides two fingers back into him. A pleased smile stretches on his face at the way the muscle is so pliable, soft and relaxed around him and he is tempted so scissor his fingers if he had not just decided to give Ignis a small break. He just leaves them inside for now, just oh-so-lightly stroking the walls.

When Ignis moans softly, parting his legs wider, Prompto figures that he is good to go and thrusts his fingers in once, hard, flicking his wrist and stroking along the prostate, making Ignis yelp before he slips them out and quickly leans over him and pushes the head of his cock against the quivering hole.

“That what you want?” he asks, the body under him shuddering with a hard exhale.

Ignis pushes his hips back against him, but Prompto pulls back just this much, dragging the head of his cock along Ignis cleft, up and down, always pushing into the heat just a little on his way, just enough to make the ring of muscle stretch around the head of his cock, making Ignis gasp weakly into the pillow, before he pulls out again to repeat his movements.

He is aware he is being a tease, but knowing just how sensitive Ignis is at his opening and the first inch or so of his inner walls, how easy it is to make him lose his mind only by focusing attention on the tight muscle, Prompto fails to feel bad about it. Quite the opposite in fact, he is enjoying this too much, how Ignis is into this even after having is orgasm, practically begging for Prompto’s touch and cock.

He is startled when Ignis suddenly bucks and pushes himself up on his hands and knees, legs spread wide, forcing Prompto to scramble back from his slouched position onto his knees as well. The back in front of him is arched beautifully and he lets his eyes wander for a bit until he catches Ignis sending him a dirty look over his shoulder.

“Get on with it,” he rasps out and Prompto has to smile at that.

Putting his hands high on Ignis’ waist, he positions his cock against the pucker and then, with one long, slow thrust, pushes all the way in until he bottoms out while raking his fingertips lightly along the other man’s sides down to his hips.

Ignis moans, eyes closed, mouth open and head falling down.   

Prompto tries not to move his hips too much at first. He knows that the sensation of his cock sliding in can still pinch a little and he doesn’t want anything to ruin the comfort they both feel right now. He continues to let his fingers ghost over Ignis’ sides, up to his ribs, down to his hips again, brushing over the sensitive, soft flesh of the other man’s thighs and forward over the edges of his abs.

Ignis gives a breathy laugh at the tingly feeling and bits his lips as it tingles through him pleasantly. He leans his head back, just basking in the sensation for a moment and then breathes slowly in and out.

“Please,” he croaks softly.

“Got ya.” Prompto digs his hands in the flesh of Ignis’ hips, and pulls him against his cock hard before he pulls almost all the way out, only to push back in with a slow drag again.

Ignis moans pitifully. “Please,” he almost whines out again.

Swallowing, Prompto decides that yes, teasing is over now. He tightens his hold on the hips before him and then pulls out again, this time slamming back in so hard that he hears Ignis choke. He sets up a brutal rhythm, pounding into Ignis with long, hard thrusts that have him sweaty and panting within a few seconds, their flesh meeting with obscene slaps and squelches.

Ignis is moaning before him loudly with each violent thrust, his hands sliding forward inch by inch with the force of their fucking. When Prompto slams into him particularly hard he loses his hold completely, knees sliding further apart weakly and hands disappearing somewhere under the pillows, Prompto’s cock almost slipping out of him.

“Where’re you goin’?” Laughing, Prompto hauls him back up again.

“Hng!- ’m trying to retreat.” Ignis breathy laugh is doing all kinds of things to Prompto’s foggy mind and he can’t help but pulling them flush once again while they snicker with each other.  

“C’mon, further up.” He then commands, pressing a heated kiss to Ignis’ sweaty neck and pushing him up the bed and down on all four again.

Ignis bends down even further, his upper body hitting the bed while propping both of his lower arms up against the wall over the frameless bed, bracing himself for more. His soft cock is leaking long, clear threads onto the messy bed underneath him.

Prompto immediately picks up his pace again, slamming into the other man forcefully, pulling delicious sounds out of him while pounding so hard that he feels the muscles in his thighs burning from exertion. They are both panting heavy and with every _“Yes!”_ Ignis shouts from the top his lungs, with every grind that meets his brutal thrusts he feels his orgasm coming closer and closer.

He loses his grip on the Ignis’ hips and grips his shoulders instead, dragging his hands all the way down his back, digging his finger nails deep into the skin and leaving red, angry stripes which look beautiful on the fair, wet skin in the twilight of the room. Ignis shudders violently, voice breaking in a loud moan, body clenching around him and Prompto’s vision goes white.

He throws his head back, all of the pleasure pooling in his body suddenly crashing down over him in a silent cry and he fucks into Ignis once again, pulling the man’s hips hard against him, and then he comes, a shuddering, violent mess.

When he comes back to his senses Ignis is moaning softly under him, once again lying flush on the bed with Prompto propped up on his arms over him, panting heavily. Good, so at least he had the decency not to crush his lover under him during his black out.

Taking the opportunity he gives Ignis a once over.

He is utterly, utterly debauched, hair sticking in sweaty strands to his head, stripes in a deep, angry red on his back, which Prompto can’t help but feel smug about, mouth still hanging open, breathing hard and eyes half closed with a distant, blissful expression. He definitely felt good.

Prompto carefully pulls his softening cock out and then crawls up over Ignis back a little to nuzzle the other man’s neck, peppering soft kisses and licks all over the salty skin.

With a satisfied sigh Ignis’ eyes eventually focus and he turns his head to give Prompto a lazy kiss, which turn into more, which turns into cuddling while all the oil and different kinds of body fluids awkwardly start to cool on their skin.

Prompto already starts to let his hands play with Ignis’ sensitive sides again while trying to collect his courage to ask if he may stay over tonight. He knows he should technically head home, shower – maybe not in that order – and get back to packing, and Ignis is probably busy too and doesn’t need him around if he has work to do, but-

“What is it?” is mumbled against his jaw.

“Uhm.” He was caught. Damn it, Ignis knows him too well by now. “I… was wondering… uhm. Are you very busy?”

“Right now?” Ignis chuckles and presses a kiss to his ear. “I am very busy right now.”

Prompto can feel himself getting red. “Uh, no, I mean. Uhm.”

Why is this so hard? Yes, he rarely stays over for actual sleep, but by now he should at least be able to ask, especially when Ignis is so relaxed and much more likely to say yes to things. Still, he doesn’t want to intrude or be a bother, and they hadn’t specifically spoken about the arrangements for tonight, so…

“Would you like to stay over?” Ignis calm voice interrupts his thoughts. Prompto snaps his eyes open, previously hidden in a sudden bout of shyness and he breaks into a smile when he sees the other man’s amused expression.

“Yes!”

With another chuckle Ignis pulls him closer again, and with a happy sigh Prompto nestles against the other’s warm body. They fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s closeness in the secrecy of Ignis’ apartment.

 

A phone rattling pulls them both out of their haze. Prompto glances at the bedside drawer where Ignis’ phone is lying, completely forgotten. With a groan he stretches over the other man, still lounging on the bed, arms wrapped around him, motionless, to check the notification and see whether it is something urgent or not.

It’s a thing they had introduced a while back – Ignis was, in theory, permanently on call, always available for the crown’s need. It always took a while for him to reach a state of relaxation in which he could truly forget everything around him, and an incoming notification had Ignis jerk to attention in the middle of rather private moments more than once before.

It was especially annoying considering that most of these notifications had been nothing that required immediate attention, but once disturbed it had always been hard for them, but especially Ignis, to get back into whatever they had been doing.

After an upset argument they had had after one too many interruptions, Prompto had been briefed in what exactly an urgent message was, and was allowed unconditional access to Ignis’ phone when they were together. It had become some sort of a rule that, when Prompto was with him, the phone had to be put upside down somewhere and ignored by Ignis, no excuses.

Prompto likes it that way, it still thrills him that Ignis trusts him enough to completely lock himself away from his duty.

After a glance at the screen he puts it back down and returns to the warm body in rumpled sheets.

Ignis lazily opens one eye when he feels like he’s being stared at.

“What?” He asks incredulously.

“Your time,” Prompto replies with a grave voice, “is running out.”

Ignis’ eyebrows jump up. “Pardon me?”

Prompto keeps staring at him with wide eyes and then breaks out into a grin. “In King’s Knight. The time for your mission is running out. You’re gonna miss all the XP!”

He rolls his eyes with an affectionate smile. “I can allow myself that, mind you. My level is by far higher than yours at the moment.”

“Your lev- excuse me?!”

“But since you are so worried about it,” Ignis smirks at him, “Please go ahead and collect my rewards for me.”

Prompto gasps with indignation. “Not gonna happen!”

He sighs. “Must I do everything myself in this house,” and lets himself be tackled by Prompto.

“I’m not gonna do your work for you! I’ve got no idea how you even got that far, you always say you’re so busy _all_ the time!”

“I have simply mastered the skill of time-management.” He smiles haughtily and pats Prompto’s arm. “Please do try to keep up, or else I will have to resort to finding new players to support my character.”

Prompto stares at him for a moment, a dark look on his face, and then drops down on top of him, knocking the air out of Ignis’ lungs. “I’ll have all the time in the world to play while you drive the car to Altissia.” He grunts to Ignis’ collarbone. “Just you see. I’ll outrun you in no time.”

“We’ll see.” He presses a kiss somewhere on top of Prompto’s messy hair, whose upset grumbling permeates through his chest.

They cuddle for a bit more, Ignis slowly feeling himself melt again against the soft, warm skin of the man next to him. Their sweat and several other fluids are almost dry on their skin by now, but he can’t be bothered to clean up at the moment. Prompto is making soft sounds, his exhales tickling the skin around his neck, and he marvels in the closeness they share while he still can.

They won’t be able to enjoy each other’s company like this for a good amount of time, he reckons, not when Gladio and Noctis will be with them.

“Iggy?” Prompto’s voice is soft and sleepy.

“Hm?”

“Uhm, about the packing again…”

Silence.

“For the trip, I mean. You said I don’t need to pack much. I, uhm… I’m still not sure what to take.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment longer, then presses a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “A change of clothes, maximum two. A few pairs of underwear and socks, obviously. Some toiletries, _some_. We don’t have much space in the car because of the camping equipment.”

“Why do we need that anyway?” Prompto grumbles.

“In case of an unexpected emergency. It’s unlikely that we will have to resort to sleeping in a tent, but it’s good to have it nonetheless.”

With furrowed brows Prompto nods. He is uncomfortable thinking about emergencies on their trip. It’s four of them, what could cause a serious enough issue that they’d have to sleep _outside_?

“Anyhow. Galdin isn’t too far. We should arrive in Altissia ultimately in a few days time, and even if we will be on the road for longer, I am sure there will be opportunities to do some laundry if we have to. The crown supplied us with generous funds, so I don’t expect any trouble with finding accommodation. You will be fine. I won’t take much either.”

He sighs and lets his hand wander up and down Ignis’ side, caressing the soft skin. He doesn’t like thinking about where this trip is leading them. Noct is going to marry Lady Lunafreya… and then? Nobody has told him so far what is going to happen after that, and he is too afraid of the answer to actually ask.

Will they all return to Insomnia? Stay in Altissia? Will _he_ stay with them then? Ignis and Gladio are a permanent presence in Noctis’ life, both raised to serve their future king no matter what. Of course they will be where Noctis is.

But what about him?

He has just finished his Crownsguard training, rushed through with the help and additional training from Gladio and Ignis, just so he could accompany Noctis on his trip, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll be allowed to stay in the end, does it?

Chewing on his lip he hugs Ignis closer to himself. He doesn’t want to lose this. Of course, he also doesn’t want to lose his best friend, but this, whatever it is what they have…

Prompto has never felt so unconditionally loved and accepted in his life. Ignis had been the first person to see the silvery lines all around his stomach and thighs, the first one Prompto had felt comfortable enough with to willingly take all of his clothes off and put himself on display, even though he had been a nervous wreck back then.

The first one he had ever talked to about his issues with food and his diet, how afraid he is of gaining weight again.

Ignis is the only one he truly believes when he’s being told he is handsome and beautiful. Prompto still would never call himself any of that, but somehow, when Ignis says it with a smile on his face, Prompto believes him and feels confident and not ashamed to just be who he is.

Another soft kiss is pressed to his forehead again and when he looks up, he sees Ignis smiling down at him gently.

“Don’t forget to put on your Crownsguard attire the day after tomorrow. You know King Regis is going to bid Noctis his farewell in the audience chamber, and we, all of us, will be there as well.”

Prompto swallows dryly and nods. Right. He’ll be in the Citadel for an official thing. No need to be nervous at all.

Ignis pulls him closer then, one hand in his hair and one on his back, stroking him lazily and giving him soft kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes, his hair. His heartbeat is a steady thud against Prompto’s chest when he pays enough attention to it, and he feels himself relax despite the doubts crawling through his mind.

The quiet in the apartment is peaceful, only interrupted by Ignis even breathing and the tick-tick-tick of the clock on his bedside drawer. Prompto feels so good and comfortable and loved that he is a bit overcome with sudden emotion.

They have never said anything about being boyfriends or lovers, have never put a label on their relationship and Prompto is afraid to ruin what they currently have by voicing what he feels. The words are right there in this moment though, not for the first time, on the tip of his tongue, daring to slip out, and he wills them quiet with all his might, not quite successful though, not in the wake that all of this could be over very soon – he shivers and ends up mouthing his affection, these three heavy words he has kept to himself for so long, silently against Ignis’ skin.

He hears Ignis exhale and then his chin is tilted up and Ignis’ mouth is pressed on Prompto’s, involving him in a sweet kiss, their lips and tongues moving lazily against each other.

They kiss, both lost in time, breathing and melting into each other.

When Prompto strokes down Ignis’ back to let his fingers ghost over one of those firm cheeks, he feels the muscles of the lower body working and clenching around emptiness, letting him know that the other man is still relishing in the sensation of being filled earlier. He feels Ignis shiver and sigh inside his mouth under his touch.

Prompto breaks their kiss with a wet noise. “Would you like me to eat you out?”

The mood is not exactly loaded with sexual tension at the moment (in fact, Ignis seems like he is close to falling asleep on him), but he still feels the urge to pleasure him as much as he can.

Ignis, buried against the side of Prompto’s face, turns up a bit and opens one eye to look at him. “Would you?” he asks with a coy smile.

Prompto grins and moves back down on Ignis to get comfortable between his legs. He smacks one of the cheeks, pleased at how another shiver ripples through the other man.

“Open up, loverboy.” he coos under his breath.

Knees move sluggishly further apart and Prompto gets a first look at where his semen has leaked and smeared between Ignis’ cheeks around his hole. It’s messy, still gaping a bit, the muscle fluttering in anticipation. Prompto loves it.

Smiling, he puts his hands on both sides of the firm flesh, pulls the cheeks apart as much as he can and then lowers his face back into Ignis’ heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another inspiration for the sex scene from [Here](http://porntendo.tumblr.com/post/147132191386/tim-tales-tim-kruger-dale-cooper) (nsfw).
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> (Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://peachypotpourri.tumblr.com/) if you want)


End file.
